When an automobile is disabled (i.e., breaks down) on the road, traffic regulations require that the automobile be pulled to the road side and a disabled sign such as a triangular frame be placed behind the automobile. However, if the breakdown occurs on a highway where traffic is busy, it is dangerous for the driver to get out of his car and to hang the disabled sign on the rear end of the car. Moreover, in the case of such sudden breakdowns as an engine failure or a flat tire while travelling, there has not been an appropriate way to alert the drivers of cars following behind. Therefore, it is the main object of this invention to propose an automobile disabled sign which can be erected with an electrical control device by the driver who can remain within the automobile.